Rei Ayanami/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Rei Ayanami OP.png|Rei in the anime opening File:Gendo with Rei.png|Rei after being saved by Gendo File:Rei smile.png|Rei's first smile File:Rei smile (Death).png|Rei's first smile was redone in Evangelion:Death File:Rei in class (NGE).png|Rei in Class 2-A File:Asuka Rei Shinji (NGE).png|Rei with Shinji and Asuka after Matarael's battle File:Multiple Rei (NGE).png|A lineup of Reis File:Eva-00 soul.gif|Shinji has a vision of Rei inside Evangelion Unit-00 File:Rei (NGE).png|Rei remains still during Evangelion Unit-00's Berserk attack File:Rei Ayanami Inside Eva.png|Rei inside Eva Unit-00 File:Rei blush (Episode 15).png|Rei blushes after hearing Shinji's comment File:Deep Undergroud Central Dogma (NGE).png|Rei in the Dummy System Plant File:Dummy System Plant.png|Rei with Gendo and Ritsuko in the Dummy System Plant File:Asuka Rei hospital (NGE).png|Rei with Asuka in the hospital File:Rei after explosion.png|Rei's failed attempt to kill Zeruel File:Rei I.png|Rei I, being introduced by Gendo File:Rei infected by Armisael (EP 23).png|Rei as she is being infected by Armisael File:Ritsuko reveals.png|Rei clones in the Dummy Plug Plant File:Rei Gendo ep. 25 (NGE).png|Rei and Gendo during Instrumentality File:AU Rei (NGE).png|Rei in Shinji's imagination world File:Congratulations (EP 26).png|Rei and the cast of the series congratulate Shinji during Episode 26. ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Lilith.png|Rei and Gendo stand before Lilith File:Ritsuko dies.png|Ritsuko sees Rei just before dying File:Rei betray Gendo (EoE).png|Rei betray Gendo after absorbing Adam File:Rei before Lilith (EoE).png|Rei in front of Lilith File:Rei Lilith (EoE).png|Rei/Lilith at the beginning of the Third Impact File:Reiaoba.png|Transition guides, appearing as Rei clones, coming for Shigeru File:Asuka Rei train (EoE).png|Rei and Asuka during Shinji's instrumentality File:Shinji Rei Kaworu (EoE).png|Rei, Shinji and Kaworu during Instrumentality File:Rei Lilith dies (EoE).png|Rei/Lilith dies File:Rei Lilith Demise (EoE).png|Rei/Lilith death after Shinji rejects Instrumentality File:Rei Lilith half face.png|Rei/Lilith half-face. File:Rei Sea of LCL (EoE).png|Image of Rei after Instrumentality Artwork File:Rei.png|Artwork of Rei File:Rei Ayanami (Plugsuit).png|Artwork of Rei in her plugsuit File:Rei Ayanami.png|Another artwork of Rei File:Rei (Plugsuit) mugshot.png|A mug shot of Rei in her plugsuit File:Cast heights.png|Sketch of Rei and the cast of the series File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Rei with the cast of the series File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu and the three Evangelion Units File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Rei and the rest of the Evangelion pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Rei and the main characters of The End of Evangelion File:God Is In His Heaven.png|Artwork of Rei and Kaworu with the Mass Production Evas ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Rei Ayanami (Rebuild 1).png|Rei talking with Gendo Ikari File:Rei ID (Rebuild).png|Rei's ID card File:Rei Ayanami Afterbath - Evangelion_1.0.png|Rei after bathing File:Rei Ayanami Bandage (Rebuild).png|Rei telling Shinji about the Emergency state File:Rei smile (Rebuild).png|Rei smiling at Shinji after Operation Yashima File:Dummy plant (Rebuild).png|Rei with Gendo in the Dummy Plant File:Can only live here (Rebuild).png|Rei looking at the small fishes File:Eva Pilots (Rebuild).png|Rei, Asuka and Shinji hear the plan of Misato File:Rei in Eva Unit-00 (Rebuild).png|Rei inside her Eva unit File:Rei Heads.png|Multiple Rei heads appear inside Zeruel's core File:Rei Eva-01 (Rebuild).png|Rei merges with Unit-01 File:Rei in LCL tank (Rebuild 3.0).png|Rei in the theatrical trailer of Evangelion 3.0 Artwork File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Rei and the children File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Rei and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 (Uniforms) File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Rei and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 (Plugsuits) File:Shinji Rei Artwork (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Tōji, and Kensuke for Evangelion 2.0 File:Takeshi Honda Artwork.png|Takeshi Honda's artwork, with Rei, Shinji and Evangelion Unit-01 File:Shinji Transfer Student Artwork.png|Artwork with Rei, Toji, Kensuke and Shinji File:Rei Asuka Mari (Fumio Iida).png|Artwork of Rei, Asuka and Mari by Fumio Iida Manga File:Manga_Book_03_(Issue_01)_Cover.png|Rei on the cover of Neon Genesis Evangelion manga, volume 3 File:Rei in manga.png|Rei as she appears in the manga File:Ritsuko strangle Rei (manga).png|Rei strangled by Ritsuko File:Kaworu Rei (manga).png|Rei meets Kaworu Artwork File:ReiBenevolenceImage.png|Stylized artwork of Rei File:Sadamoto misato rei and alpine a310.png|Rei with Misato sitting on her car File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Rei with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city Merchandise Wallpapers File:Rei Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Rei